


In The Bath Chambers

by ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: The Battle of the Five Armies was a success, and finally Erebor is reclaimed. You've decided to take a bath when the King suddenly walks in. Who are you to deny your king his bath?Thorin Oakenshield x Fem! Human! Reader smut
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Thorin Oakenshield & Co. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657975
Comments: 17
Kudos: 263





	In The Bath Chambers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for the King. that's all.

The bath water was hot, steaming up into the bath chambers as petals of fragrant flowers floated around in the bath. Your fingers laced through your hair, detangling any knots that might have accumulated during the battle to keep Erebor.

Five armies in one place…it had been gruesome. Had it not been for yours and Bilbo’s quick thinking, the Line of Durin would be lost…but luckily, Mahal had been on your side that day. You had gained numerous deep wounds from trying to save the line of Durin, scars running all along your front and back. In the water, the fresh scars rose up slightly and turned dark, revealing themselves.

Sighing, you tipped your head back and rinsed out the conditioning oils in your hair, shaking them out in the waters, and you froze when the bath chamber doors opened. The steam in the room was extremely thick from the large bath, but through the steam, you could see the form of Thorin Oakenshield, your King, very well.

When he spied you, his eyes went wide.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize the bath was in use.”

You were ducked into the water, only your nose and upper face revealed. You murmured softly.

“That’s okay. I admit that I’ve been in here a while.”

Thorin’s eyes softened lightly, and he replied, turning.

“That’s alright. I will give you privacy-“

You blurted out, shaking your head.

“You don’t have to go! I mean, these….these chambers are yours, are they not?”

Thorin looked back at you, surprised, before humming. The towel around his waist dropped, and you were quick to advert your gaze, sitting back against the wall of the bath chambers. The sound of the water being displaced and stepped in erupted, and your face burned lightly as Thorin walked to a far part of the bath as if to try and create a bit more privacy, and as he began to wash himself, you couldn’t help but look on at him.

The wounds that he had obtained during battle were healing nicely, dark bruises now light kisses upon his skin, scratches and cuts were merely white lines of victory. The deeper cut, the one that Azog had given him in order to kill him, was simply a light scar on the side of his abdomen.

You had to be thanked for that one.

The memory of slicing the back of Azog’s knees and jumping upon his back to get him away from Thorin as he ran his sword through him ran through your mind just as the memory of falling off the side of the cliff with Azog did as well. On the way down, Azog had tried to get one final blow, but had missed his mark, stabbing into the same side as Thorin’s wound, only much closer to vital organs than you would have liked.

It was a miracle that you had survived, thanks to one of the Eagles catching your falling body. Erebor had been reclaimed, the line of Durin saved. There were other scars on his skin, scars that told of other battles won; of battles he had not spoken of yet. Most were from the journey to Erebor, that you knew, but most were from his past.

Thorin’s large hands cupped the bath water, bringing it up to his chest and rubbing the water into his skin. The soap that he was using was a sweet and almost citrus smell, reminding you of crème and oranges. Rubbing the soap into the hair of his chest, Thorin asked you.

“Do you often stare at those who come to bathe with you?”

You replied cheekily, though your ears burned heavily afterwards.

“Only the very handsome ones.”

Thorin turned his head to look at you, his blue eyes intense, and he asked you, his voice sounding a bit deeper.

“You say that as if you’ve bathed with the likes of males before.”

“No, you’d be the first.”

Thorin’s eyes went darker, and you turned your eyes away, closing them as you sat deeper in the water, your lips concealed in the water. The smell of his soap wafted into your nostrils, and water splashed, indicating that he was washing the soap from the curls on his chest. Your eyes dared to trail back to him, and you blushed when he was already staring at you. His gaze was haughty, almost proud, as he stood before you, and Thorin dared to speak.

“I do not believe I properly thanked you for saving my life that day.”

You replied softly, admitting.

“I couldn’t just stand aside and watch my king die when there was something that I could do. Even if it cost me my life…at least I would have given it for you….for my king.”

You stared at the water, your scar seeming to throb from the memory, and Thorin asked you, sounding closer and voice deeper.

“You would give your life for me so readily? What of your family or your friends?”

You shook your head.

“I would give my life for you in a heartbeat, Thorin Oakenshield. My loyalty to you does not stop where my life will end. Besides, I have no family and my friends are here.”

Your eyes opened to see Thorin a lot closer to you than before, and your face burned. Looking away from him, you swallowed thickly, and Thorin seemed to smile at the small gesture of shyness.

“(Y/n), have you not gazed upon a male before?”

“I have, plenty of times. I just…have not done so while completely naked in a bath chamber with a King.”

Thorin chuckled before wading in front of you, and he whispered to you.

“Gaze upon your king, Ghivashel.”

You could hear the command in his tone, and rather than disobey, you slowly looked up from the water to gaze upon him. Your eyes traveled from his naval, a dark trail disappearing beneath the water and to his nethers, no doubt. Scars lined his skin, his abdominal muscles prominent as the vallies and grooves smoothed and deepened with each breath.

Your eyes trailed over his skin as water droplets fell, his chest hairs dark and curly, looking thick enough to run your fingers through, and your eyes trailed to his neck where it seemed flushed. His beard was thick and dripping with water, and when you gazed into his eyes, they were the bluest you had ever seen them.

A beautiful Durin blue with blown pupils that silently conveyed the need he was feeling for you.

Thorin’s eyes grew soft as you stared at him, saying to you with a pleading tone.

“Allow me to gaze upon you, my gem...”

You swallowed thickly before slowly standing before him, your arms crossed across your chest, and Thorin came closer to you. His nose brushed against yours, his fingers running up your arms, and he whispered to you, the hairs of his beard brushing against your lips as he spoke.

“Do not be shy, ghivashel…you will never shame me.”

Slowly, Thorin guided your hands away from your chest. His lips pressed against yours slowly, as if he was savoring your taste, and Thorin’s fingers trailed up your arms to cup your face. Tingles ran down your spine, and your hands came up to tangle in Thorin’s hair, making him groan as he kissed you. His tongue slid along your bottom lip, and your lips parted lightly. His thick tongue slipped into your mouth, brushing against your pink muscle and dominating your mouth.

His hands ran down your neck to your upper arms before sliding to rest on the sides of your torso. His thumbs brushed against your hardening nipples, and you let out a shaky breath. Thorin’s lips trailed down your neck, kissing your skin and sucking lightly. His hands cupped your breasts, squeezing lightly, and you sighed, your head falling back. Thorin ducked down a bit, kissing the skin of your chest, and his teeth caught your flesh, nipping you lightly and making you gasp softly.

His hands moved, coming around your body and moving down to your ass. Taking handfuls of each ass cheek, he squeezed strongly, bringing you closer to him. His hard cock brushed against your leg, and your eyes went wide lightly. Your hands came to his shoulders, gripping the hard muscle and skin, and Thorin growled in your ear.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this…how long I have waited for you to be in my arms like this.”

Thorin lifted you, pressing you against the wall of the bath, and his cock rubbed between your warm folds, making you whimper lightly. Thorin’s hips rolled against yours, rubbing his cock into your clit over and over.

“How long have I waited to feel you like this...”

Slowly, his cock began to enter you, and you whimpered from the sheer size. You knew that there were many differences between Men and Dwarves. Dwarves were much stronger despite being much shorter; they were strategic and clever…but Men were quite hit-or-miss. Men were greedy…taking only what it was that they wanted unless they had been brought up in a well-seated house.

But one difference you hadn’t anticipated was the sheer size of Dwarven cock.

Thorin felt much girthier than you had ever anticipated. He seemed to be around seven or eight inches, fat and healthy.

Thorin hadn’t even gotten the head of his cock inside of you, and already, you felt incredibly stretched. You winced, and Thorin kissed your brow, whispering softly.

“Relax, amrâlimê…we will take this slowly.”

You nodded, and Thorin slowly pushed his cock into you, pausing every so often to allow you to get used to the size of him. Finally, after a moment, Thorin was able to get all the way inside you. Mahal, you were so incredibly tight around him. In fact, Thorin was sure that if he wasn’t careful, he would break you or something inside of you.

Your mouth was agape, your fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders, and Thorin was gripping your waist tightly. He was breathing deeply, taking deep and calming breaths so he wouldn't just start taking you, and Thorin asked softly.

“Are you alright?”

You nodded, and Thorin slowly began to move. Every thrust had the wind coming from your lungs, and while it hurt for a moment, it began to feel absolutely heavenly the more Thorin thrust. He filled every single crevice, every single nook and cranny inside of you than you had ever been able to do. You could feel the veins of his cock pulsing as he tried to hold back for you, and your legs wrapped around his waist, hooking at the ankles and your hands tangled in his hair.

“My king,”

You whimpered to him as he slowly thrust into you, and Thorin let out a rumble from deep within his belly. You whispered softly to him, pleading as you felt his cock run in and out of you so deliciously.

“Please do not hold back on me, my king. I may be a human, but I can take you.”

There was challenge in your voice that did not go unheard from Thorin, and Thorin shook his head in restraint, growling deeply.

“I will not risk hurting you, ghivashel. I cannot hurt my One.”

You whispered against his lips, your tongue dipping out to swipe against the pink flesh.

“What if I want you to, Thorin Oakenshield? What if I want you take me as I am…claim me as yours for all to see… _take_ me, Thorin.”

Thorin’s hands gripped your waist tightly, and he growled to you, giving you an experimental rough thrust that made you see stars.

“You are walking a very dangerous line, (Y/n).”

“It’s a line I’m willing to walk for you, Thorin Oakenshield…my King under the Mountain.”

Your lips came to his, claiming them for your own, and Thorin growled deeply into your lips before thrusting his hips deeper into your own. You cried out from the unexpected feeling of him fucking you so deliciously, gripping Thorin’s shoulders as he began to roughly fuck you. Thorin’s skin was hot, one of his hands coming up to grasp the back of your head and hold you to his warm body. His cock was pounding into you, stretching and stretching you, and you swore his cock was pounding into your cervix.

Thorin was groaning, grunting, and growling as he fucked you, and your teeth dug into the skin of his shoulder. Thorin gasped before his hand came down and through the water, spanking your ass. You gave a cry though you didn’t let go of his skin.

Thorin moved you up and onto the steps of the bath chamber, lying you down. Thorin slipped out of you, and you whimpered from the empty feeling. Thorin flipped you over, his mouth almost unhinging from the sight of your throbbing cunt. Wet, pulsating, almost gaping, it was _delicious_. Thorin slipped back into you with slight resistance, but in no time he was back to fucking you. Unhinged and unrestrained, Thorin fucked you with an acute roughness, smacking his hips into yours and spanking your ass every few thrusts.

“How does it feel to be properly taken by your king?”

Thorin growled to you, keeping your hips pinned to the tile floor beneath you by pinning you by the small of your back, his other hand rubbing the red flesh of your ass cheek before spanking you again. Your hands were pressed flat against the floor, your cheek pressed into the tile and you were moaning at each thrust; each move of his hips. You whimpered out, eyes squeezing shut and your fists clenching.

“So good…so good, my king!”

Thorin growled deeply, leaning down and biting the flesh of your shoulder blade. You whimpered again, and Thorin hissed into your ear.

“That’s right. You’re mine…nobody else will have you the way that I do. They will not touch you, breathe you, or even see you…my most precious jewel.”

You cried out, your walls beginning to tremble around him, and Thorin groaned deeply. His thrusts began to falter, and your walls clamped down around him, your pleasured cries echoing through the bath chamber. Thorin groaned your name, and he came deep inside of you, his warmth filling your belly. You felt so incredibly full as Thorin emptied himself inside of you, your body twitching, and Thorin’s forehead came to rest between your shoulder blades.

“Are you alright?”

You nodded tiredly, mumbling softly in your exhaustion.

“Yes, my king…a little tired, if I may be honest.”

Thorin chuckled lightly, a little exhausted himself. Slipping out of you, his cum spilled from your spent lips, and Thorin swallowed thickly. Gently, Thorin pulled you up into his arms, leading you back into the hot water to clean you up before he picked you up.

Grabbing a cloth, Thorin wrapped you up, and you grunted lightly.

“I hope the company doesn’t plan to see me…I’m not going to be able to walk any time soon.”

Thorin grinned to himself and replied to you.

“Do not worry…they will not be bothering us for a while.”

There was a suggestion in his voice that you did not miss, and you hummed.

“Then I suppose we should put the kingdom on hold for a moon.”

Thorin laughed lowly before setting you in his bed, wrapping his furs around you and kissing you deeply. You hummed against him and whispered.

“Come into bed with me, my king…let your One sleep within your arms.”

Thorin’s heart swelled, and he climbed into the bed, gathering you up within his strong arms.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK, PLEASE LEAVE A LIKE AND COMMENT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.


End file.
